Renata in Wonderland
by demon alice
Summary: 16 year old Renata Carlton wanders through a maze of upholding her family and following her dreams. Now she is betrothed to a man she doesn't know, and she's faced with a decision to ruin her family or hurt her best friend. Who wouldn't long to escape and chase after a rabbit? Or even to slip into an illogical world full of mysteries? (Also contains some Ghost Hunt characters!)


**Author's Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GABBY-CHAN! Ohmigosh, I'm so happy I got this done in time for your birthday!**

**Naru: Even though you were up until five o'clock in the morning finishing it.**

**Me: Shh! They weren't suppose to know that. Sometimes it's the last minute when the creative juices start flowing.**

**Mai: Heheh, she even drew a nice picture to go with the story!**

**Me: *smiles* well of course I did, 'tis my best pearlshippy friend's birthday. The link will be located at the bottom so you can look at it AFTER you finish reading. No skipping.**

**Story updates: "CLWY" chapter 8 is in a slight hiatus right now, but I'll be all over that since now my stupid religion classes and basketball are over! WOOHOO! And "B&B" chapter 3 will be up soon even though I only have part of it started. I know when I take one more look at my notes and have some free time when I'm not cleaning for upcoming parties, I'll be able to get that up as well. I want to get it up before I update "CLWY" so I can finish it and not have my readers really angry .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon characters, Ghost Hunt characters, or the original story line of Alice in Wonderland, but I do own the few OCs in this story.**

**So let the ride begin, and I hope you guys enjoy, especially Gabby! **

* * *

**Renata in Wonderland**

The weather seemed to be able to convey Renata's displeasure; a bleak, grey sky, humid air that weighed down the fancy clothes of the rich and beaded sweat across their temples. Even the women, who waved their fans vigorously across their sweaty faces, could not escape the wet heat that was creeping up their bodies.

Her carriage sloshed its way down the soaked street, where torrential rain had turned the dirt roads to mudslides and the once lush, green fields to mini streams. It had been a beautiful sight in the Spring, being clustered with flowers and the first bright sunshine after the frigid winter. Now it looked washed out, colorless and heavy, with an aura of gloom and trepidation.

Renata hadn't been thrilled to hear the night before that she and her family were to be present at the Watsons' Estate this afternoon, especially considering how not only would the atmosphere would be gloomy from the terrible weather, but how isolated Renata would feel without the company of her closest friend. This said friend was traveling in Japan with her family, whose origins on her mother's side were indeed far eastern of England and closely tied with the Japanese. Japan was still quite a mystery to England, and sending important diplomats and business workers to extract information and make deals with their leaders was key to form a peaceful alliance.

'_I know she loves her home country, but right now, I need her here,' _thought Renata as she descended the steps of the carriage, holding up her skirt so as not to trip. She caught sight of her parents watching her critically and could see their tension, as though she was being tested. Something had been weighing heavily on their minds for the past few weeks, and though Renata questioned and pressed continuously for an answer, they would not elaborate.

Sticking her nose in the air, Renata strode past her parents without speaking and ascended the steps to the manor. She was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Watson, who smiled graciously and heartily welcomed her and her family. _'I suppose they're hoping for a sum of money from my father,' _She thought scathingly as she passed them through the house and out into the garden.

It was large and grand, much like the Watson house, with a large fountain set in the middle of the property, spouting weak jets of water into the pool. A hedge maze rose up behind it, tall and proud, but losing its splendor color. The garden was already full of people, servants bustling around with cakes and wine, the first class folk talking in groups and each group giving a shout of laughter every few minutes or so. The talk never changed, which consisted of the latest drama of other families' issues and the gossip only intensified and the more scandals the better.

It made Renata sick to her stomach because one of those scandals involved her best friend in Japan, whose existence was by a slight accident. Her dad had fallen in love with a woman working in a small marketplace while on business in Japan, and after a few months made an unexpected marriage proposal to her, supposedly because the woman had discovered she was pregnant. Renata's friend was older than she was by a year, and the latter still heard tell of that scandal to this day.

'_As if there wasn't anything better to talk about,' _thought she, stalking past a particularly giggly group of girls her age, who turned slightly to watch her. Whispers broke out between them and suddenly they were laughing hysterically again, pointing without subtlety at her; cue her annoyed expression. _'Sorry I'm not as pretty and stupid as the rest of you…'_

The marble dance floor, which had been installed in their garden just last spring, shoned dully in the feeble sunlight. Only a few brave couples were shuffling on it, the rest not wanting to overheat or sweat too much. Renata longingly surveyed the men without partners, who didn't even glance her way, and wished for a more intriguing man to be present.

"Renata." Said brunette turned to find her parents standing behind her, accompanied by three companions. One was a tall man in expensive attire with dark hair and sharp eyes; the second was a severe looking woman with a serious expression and a tight bun, who appeared to be the man's wife; and the third was a young man about Renata's age with thick, dark hair, olive skin, slightly broad shoulders and vibrant green eyes that put the faded grass to shame.

"Renata, this is the Shibuya family," her father informed her. "Sir Shibuya, Lady Shibuya, and their son, Kazuo Shibuya." Her father seemed to look at her pointedly after she curtsied politely to the family, as though trying to convey a message. "They come from Japan and are closely acquainted with Elizabeth's family."

"Pleasure to meet you," Renata replied quietly, feeling a twinge in her stomach at the mention of Lizzie and bitterly wishing she was the one introducing the Shibuya family to her. She imagined her smiling face and much twirling of her hair and dress, the girl being full of energy or else silent in deep thought, off in her own world. It was nice to be able to relate to someone like that.

"...show him around," her father had been saying, but the brunette was too deep in thought to hear. She heard the last bit and tilted her head, wondering what he was talking about. Her father sighed in annoyance, knowing his daughter often did this and felt embarrassed she decided to drift off in front of important company. "Show young Kazuo here the Watsons' estate while me and his parents chat, okay, dear?"

Renata nodded and reluctantly beckoned the silent Kazuo toward the garden maze, who followed her, his expression impassive as he looked around the garden. She made small talk as they made their way around the hedge maze, him listening more than responding. Renata thought she could detect a hint of sadness in his voice and his eyes, which made his leaf green eyes appear heavy and dark, like a forest under twilight, with an omniscient and tense air about them. They reminded her of Lizzie's eyes, except hers were a light green blue with a touch a brown and also surveyed her with affection and amusement, not distant indifference. That's why she was surprised when he quietly asked her to dance, and despite the heat, Renata didn't want to be impolite so she accepted and he guided her onto the dance floor. Not meeting his eyes, the brunette fixed her gaze onto his chest and loosely gripped his strong hand and broad shoulder, feeling the powerful muscle beneath her gloved fingers.

Kazuo didn't attempt to make conversation, and Renata didn't hesitate to imitate him, feeling tiny as he towered over her, his eyes searching the crowd over her head. _'I think he could eat soup off my head, he's so tall!" _she thought with a silent giggle, swaying in time with the music and trying not to feel awkward in his shadow. She wasn't sure what the importance of her meeting Kazuo was, but obviously it meant business since her father was still in conversation with his parents. She caught them casting glances over at them every few minutes or so, and it urked her to think they were plotting something about them without their knowledge.

After a few minutes, the song ended, and as the crowd politely applauded the musicians, Renata gently relinquished her grip on Kazuo, thanked him for the dance and headed through the crowd, plucking a drink off the nearest servant and taking a big gulp. She set the glass on another tray and snatched a cake, dodging through the crowd to the edge of the garden, where she found some solitude and peace behind the hedge. Leaning against the brambles, Renata nibbled on her cake and allowed her mind to wander freely again. Without the watchful eyes of her father and the Shibuyas, she felt relaxed and let the tension wash away, glad to be able to drop her cool facade and untighten her body. She hated to put on an act, and hated that she just walked away from Kazuo, especially when he seemed sad, but she learned that asking someone what was wrong was not a good idea. It just reopened the wound and made everything worse.

'_I can relate...but something about his eyes reminded me of someone who missed someone they truly love. I don't know how I know that, but it seems right. He also looked like he was forced to be with me and dance with me. If he had the decision, I don't think he would have voluntarily asked me to dance.'_

She sighed. Of course, no boy spared her a glance, especially when there were other pretty and brainwashed girls to chase. Men didn't tend to love girls with brains, as Lizzie told her one time, they looked for someone they could parade around with and make babies with without worrying about actually developing something special with them.

'_I hate when you're right,' _she thought grimly, cramming the remaining bit of cake into her mouth. She wiped her hands on the grass and folded her arms, glaring at the distant grey sky that she could just see over the tall trees of the woods spread out behind the Watsons' property. The darkened leaves reminded her of Kazuo's eyes and she tried to imagine what they'd look like if he were happy.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing hiding in the bushes?"

The voice startled Renata so much that she nearly toppled into the hedge. She sprang to her feet and turned around, finding a very different pair of green eyes very close to hers. She gasped and backpedaled, almost falling over again, but was saved by a pair of strong arms encircling her and holding her upright so she was nose to nose with her rescuer.

"Wh-what're you doing, who are you?" Renata gasped, trying to wriggle from his grasp, her cheeks burning a dark red. The stranger looked down at her with sly amusement from under his hat, his posture confident, not tense, like a cat's. It gave his demeanor a prideful look, as though he could do whatever he pleased and get away with it without punishment. He lifted two fingers and carelessly flipped his bangs from his eyes, a lazy smile across his lips.

"Looking for you, my dear, why else?" He asked, ignoring her second question and attempted to pull her closer. Renata pushed him forcefully off of her, knocking him back and causing his hat to fly off his head at the strength of her shove. While she succeeded this time in freeing herself and backed a good distance away from him, the man picked up his hat and turned back to face her, his smirk still in place. She noticed for the first time he was her age and not only were his eyes green, but his hair was too; a shade lighter than his eyes, it hung low on his forehead and hid his face in shadow when he bent his head respectfully to her.

"Who are you?" She fired at him, her heart pounding from the ghost of his hands on her back. She shivered involuntarily and blushed darker, unable to shake the feeling. "Answer me!"

"Not now, sweetheart, they're some things I must attend to. I only came for a moment to look at you in person." He approached so fast and so silently Renata didn't have time to draw in a breath as he stroked her cheek with a gloved hand and then turned, replacing his hat back on his head and made his way back around the hedge.

"Wait! What're you talking about?! Come back!" Renata dashed after him and turned around the hedge, only to find the same crowd of people in front of her. She looked wildly over the heads of the crowd, trying to spot a top hat with green hair poking out from underneath it. However, no such luck, and no matter where she turned her head, Renata could not see anyone wearing a light blue outfit and a black hat bedecked with purple roses concealing chartreuse hair.

_'How did he do that? He just, vanished, out of nowhere! That's impossi-'_

"GABBY-CHAN!"

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around Renata from behind, knocking the wind out of her from the strength of the hug. Coming to her senses, Renata desperately sucked in air, trying to regain her breath.

"What the-" The brunette turned her head to see just who was hugging her. She squealed in delight at the sight of a familiar, pleasant face and immediately engulfed her attacker with a bigger hug.

"Oh, Lizzie, I didn't think you were coming!" Renata cried, feeling the tangled emotions of bitterness, glum, and confusion evaporate from her heart and be replaced with whole-hearted joy. She pulled away to look her friend in the face, to make sure none of her features had changed in their six months apart. To her delight, she recognized the bright kaleidoscope eyes constantly shifting from green to green blue and the hazel and back again, the sprinkle of freckles across her nose, the usual bow perched above her bangs, and the dirty blond hair that shone with a slight red tinge in the sunlight.

"Its been too long, I'm sorry I was gone so long!" Lizzie exclaimed, her eyes wide with concern as she examined Renata closely. "You looked so urked when I snuck up behind you, Gabby-chan, I really thought you needed a hug."

Renata tried for a small smile. "Mm-mm, I'm okay." When her disbelieving companion cocked her eyebrow, she added, "Really, Lizzie, I'm fine."

"Alright, but you're going to tell me later," the lighter brunette informed her sternly, linking arms with Renata and marching her through the crowd, ignoring the protests of the people pushed aside. "We have so much to catch up on! I want to hear everything that's been going on with you since I left, and I want to know everything you did not include in your letters." She smiled sweetly over her shoulder at Renata, which made the latter's lips twitch into a bigger smile.

"What makes you think I left anything out?"

She just shrugged. "People forget things, don't know how to put it into writing, or even deliberately leave it out so as not to upset the person receiving the letter."

Renata sighed. "Alright, you caught me." She glanced around, making sure no one was eavesdropping, and whispered, "Father wants me to get married soon, to someone important, and he says he'll be finding me a suitable groom. I don't want to get married, especially to someone I don't know; he won't tell me who I am betrothed to!"

Lizzie's smile wavered, replaced by a disappointed frown and the look of worry deepened in her eyes. "Oh, Gabby-chan, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." She looked at her sadly, and Renata saw pain etched into her expression for the first time.

"Lizzie...are you okay? You look…"

"Sad?" She snorted, trying to act unfazed, but Renata could tell by her less confident stroll and slightly hunched body that the lighter brunette had something eating at her. "I'll get over it." Her voice, so bright and cheerful a moment ago, was now bitter and quiet, and Renata could hear the restrained rage in her voice.

Renata grabbed her hand and spun her around, forcing the girl in the orchid colored dress to face her. "Lizzie, c'mon, don't shut me down. You don't have to be so independent all the time."

The way her eyes darkened reminded the darker brunette of Kazuo's eyes; eyes full of pain that threatened to spill out at any moment. She looked at Renata for a moment, then managed to regain a smile and her eyes lost the dark quality. Almost entirely.

"Look...I met someone in Japan," Lizzie admitted softly, her lips twitching and her hands nervously pulling at her hair. "He was so quiet and cold the first time I met him, and even though I kept trying to speak to him, he ignored me or just answered me curtly." She laughed at the bewildered expression on Renata's face. "Yes, it sounds silly when I say it out loud, but the more times I encountered him, the less I spoke to him and just tended to my cousins. But then, one day, he suddenly spoke to me and we got into a pretty good conversation, though he did call me 'stupid' a couple of times." She giggled at Renata's gaped mouth.

"Lizzie, I think you're confusing teasing for love," Renata said cautiously, hoping to not upset her, but the lighter brunette just grinned broadly.

"Wait, you did not let me finish. We spoke more and more during the times we met, and soon we became good friends. He turned out to be kind and gentle, and started opening up more and more to me. He told me about losing his brother and that he shut everyone out since he felt closest to his brother and didn't want to grow attached to someone like that again and lose them all over again. And you know what else he said?" She paused, allowing a secret smile for Renata while a group of people passed and then replied under her breath, "He said I reminded him a lot of his brother and that he'd grown most attached to me." Renata and her squealed excitedly, causing several people, including both of their parents, to stare at them.

"Lizzie, that sounds so sweet!" But then Renata remembered the look on her face a few minutes ago and was confused again. "So, what's the problem?"

A dark look crossed her face, and the shadow made her look older, like someone who had seen or experienced too much at an early age. "Our parents will not allow us to wed. He is to be married to someone else against his wishes and there is nothing I can do. Our fathers refuse to budge, saying the union with him and another girl is to strengthen the bond of Japan and England. Since I am already English Japanese, they feel as if the union would be accepted as a minor alliance and not a total connection, like with him and this other English woman." She balled her fists, her jaw clenched, and though Renata laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, Lizzie continued to looked enraged. "It is not fair, I've known that this whole time but I never thought it would come to this. This feeling in my heart, I...I…" Her anger seemed to fade when she looked Renata in the face, but was only replaced by a morose expression that made the latter feel heavy inside. "Oh, my dear Gabby-chan, I didn't know that I could ever feel this way. I feel like such an old sap when I think back to the times me and him spent together, especially alone. But, there's a decision I will make that will affect our friendship, the feelings of my family, and their reputation as well as mine."

Renata grabbed her friend's hands. "Lizzie, what're you saying?" Her eyes widened when it dawned on her what her friend was saying. "No, no, no! You can't, Lizzie, it is impossible. Where would you go? Where would your connections be-?"

"Gabby-chan, I would ask you to come with us, but I do not want to ruin you as well. We are to hide in Japan, if we can find a way to slip quietly out of England. Yes, he is here, Gabby-chan, here in England, but my parents did not tell me where he is staying. I do not know where to send my letters, and my parents say that if I am seen near him again, he will return to Japan and never come back and I will never be allowed to leave England, ever again! How am I to renounce the one I love and the place I love? I cannot! So you must see that I am backed into a corner. I came home early to see you one last time, and to wish you the best for your future." At this, she frowned. "However, I did not realize you were in such a situation. Oh, I cannot allow you to face this alone! I shall not leave until the matter is sorted out. You are the bestest friend I could ever hope to have, and right now that is more important than a suicidal elopement."

"Lizzie…" Renata felt most of the weight of her arranged marriage lift off her shoulders at these words, even though Lizzie's mind seem to switch constantly from problem to problem and seemed more concerned about Renata's than her own. Their predicaments weren't very different when compared, but the roles in their problems were switched and both seemed too terrible to comprehend. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She didn't want Lizzie to venture into the unknown world with only a young man at her side and did not want to lose her beloved friend, but at the same time, if the lighter brunette never got the chance to seize her true love, she may never be happy again and would be left with questions about what could've been.

"Lizzie," Renata began again, "we must consider all options-"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Could I have your attention?" interrupted a booming voice, echoing across the garden and drawing attention to the distressed pair hanging by the outside of the crowd. The voice belonged to Renata's father, who was standing in front of the fountain, smiling jovially at the surrounding people. "I would like to make an announcement of the utmost importance, but first I would like to call forward my daughter, Renata."

The said brunette froze, feeling many pairs of eyes turn their attention to her and feeling a trickle of sweat go down her neck. _'What is happening? What did I do?' _After a slight push from Lizzie, Renata nervously made her way through the crowd to her father, her heart hammering in her chest to the point she'd thought it would burst.

_'Today cannot be the day, can it? Oh please no, no, no no no! I am not ready! I don't even know who he is. I don't know his family, his name, his personality! No, please, please!'_

Her internal screaming and panic was not shown on her face, which she kept impassive and blank as she came closer to her father. Her guard was up, but she felt like the simplest gust of wind would knock her off balance. Her heart was now in her throat and the rush of anxiety was threatening to overwhelm her.

Renata finally reached her father, the journey of just a few yards feeling like miles. She came to a halt, making a questioning face at him (to which he ignored) before turning to face the crowd on his left side, her gaze searching frantically through the crowd for the light brunette.

"I am glad to announce that this is a very important day for my daughter, and I hope you shall celebrate with us when you hear of the good news." The dark brunette spotted Lizzie push her way to the front of the throng, her eyes meeting Renata's and widened at her, like, _'What's going on?' _Renata shrugged a smidgen so only she saw it, and tried to indicate without words or too big of actions that she suspected today her father would announce the news they'd discussed a moment ago.

"Renata has always made me proud, and now that she will soon be a married woman, I couldn't be happier!" exclaimed the man beside her, clapping her on the shoulder as the crowd gasped and applauded lightly. "Of course you're all invited to her wedding, and I'm sure Sir Shibuya would be glad to see you all there!" Sir Shibuya, who Renata had not noticed standing beside her father, nodded curtly and lead his son forward. She gasped, she couldn't help it, when she saw Kazuo step forward, looking grim and not meeting anyone's gaze.

'_I'm marrying Kazuo?! But we just met today and we didn't even click!' _The mysterious green haired boy popped into her mind for some reason and it made her chest hurt thinking she would never see him again. She wasn't sure why she cared about him, but right now she was too busy trying to pick apart why _Kazuo_ of all people. How was he special enough for her father to drop him on her and say she would wed him?

"I would love for all of you to become acquainted with our new friend Kazuo here, and you will see why he is perfect for my daughter. However, time is limited since after they are married they shall be living in a lovely house in the countryside of Japan. Goodbyes are tough, I know, but it won't be forever." Her father raised his glass. "To the newly engaged."

The crowds echoed back, but Renata tuned out the crowd when she saw her best friend's face. Her mouth was open in shock, and in the middle of the talk and laughter, she was mouthing wordlessly at Renata, but the latter was too stunned to speak. Lizzie pushed through two laughing men and when she approached, Renata noticed Kazuo turn his attention to the lighter brunette and his eyes not only bugged, but lit up, losing the dark look in them.

"Lizzie?" Kazuo snatched Lizzie's hands and brought them to his lips, shocking Renata as she watched him smile affectionately at the lighter brunette. Lizzie returned his smile with a small sort of desperate laugh, and Renata knew she was fighting back tears threatening to burst out even though she kept smiling. However, her smile dropped when she turned to look at Renata. And that's when everything clunked into place in Renata's mind. Lizzie's lover was Japanese. Her father and Kazuo's were obviously doing business together and they thought their children's union would strengthen England and Japan's ties

"Lizzie, I swear I didn't know," Renata began desperately, but Lizzie shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you, or you, Kazuo, but…" Her eyes watered. "How can my best friend be betrothed to my lover? What are the odds of that? Oh, now I know why no one disclosed your name, Gabby-chan, when they said Kazuo was promised to another English girl. Oh no...oh.." Her tears spilled over even as the dark haired boy tenderly wiped them from her cheeks.

Renata stared at her friend, feeling sick at the sight of her tears. _She_ was the cause of her pain, even if it wasn't directly her fault. If she and Kazuo were to wed, Lizzie would feel continuous stabs in her heart every time she saw them together. Kazuo would look longing after a girl he could never have and would be miserable stuck with a woman he didn't love for the rest of his life. What if Lizzie just couldn't take it anymore and refused to stop speaking to Renata? Her stomach churned.

"Gabby-chan?"

"Renata-san?"

She blinked and realized they were staring at her, unaware that the crowd of people was approaching to congratulate her and Kazuo. But she couldn't, couldn't watch her friend's heart shatter to pieces, couldn't bear to see Kazuo's pain written all over his face and watch parts of him die everyday. She looked away from their concerned faces, and noticed something pink flick by near the hedge. She frowned and looked again, trying to see it, but she couldn't. Renata ignored the congratulations and Lizzie and Kazuo saying her name as she darted towards the hedge, hiking up her blue green skirts so she could run in hot pursuit of the pink object. Anything to distract her from the pain she was causing and the compliments she was receiving for it.

Renata sprinted closer, her curiosity getting the better of her. She turned around the hedge and saw a flash of a pink skirt disappearing into the woods. She picked up the pace, a rush of adrenaline suddenly going through her, carrying her feet even faster. She reached the edge of the woods and shoved through the brambles, stumbling and getting her skirt caught several times, but she struggled on, the pink getting closer and closer. Renata burst into a clearing, panting and looking around for the pink source. She found it standing by a tree, looking around and mumbling to itself.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" Renata questioned, slowly approaching the figure. The addressed figure turned quickly, her sky blue eyes meeting Renata's chocolate ones. She was feverishly brushing her hands through her long, golden hair and examining a large pocket watch on a long chain.

But the strained look on her face, her bizarre pink dress with blue polka dots and pink tutu were not the strangest things about her; rather the white ears poking through her hair. Renata did a double take, rubbed her eyes, and stared at the top of the bunny girl's head.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The rabbit girl asked, her tone rushed and her ballerina slippers shuffling quickly as though she wished to run away. "I'm late, late! Oh, so very much late! I cannot stay to chat!" _'Very much like a rabbit to be antsy and to want to run away from a human,' _Renata thought, taking a few steps closer.

"Ms. Rabbit, what are you late for?"

"I cannot speak with you now! Goodbye, goodbye!" She darted off into the trees, but not without Renata a few steps behind, calling, "Wait! Please!"

"I cannot let it happen, I cannot!"

"Wait, Ms. Rabbit, please don't go!" Renata tried to catch up, but the rabbit hybrid was quick and she gained speed as Renata lost hers. She saw the girl disappear behind a big tree up ahead and quickened her strides, still calling out for her to stop.

The brunette stopped by the enormous tree, looking around for the rabbit girl. She carefully stepped over the gnarled roots, turning her head this way and that. She spotted a pink string hanging from one of the roots, and she recognized the same material that was on the skirt of the golden haired bunny. She bent to pick it up, but the hem of her dress caught the edge of the root. Irritated, she yanked it free with a mighty tug, but the roots knocked into her knees as she stumbled back and sent her toppling backwards with a scream. She expected to crack her head on the massive trunk, but instead felt air rushing past her as though she had just leaped off a building. She twisted in mid air and looked up to find the grey sky and surrounding trees falling away, getting smaller and smaller as she fell farther into the earth, her screams echoing off the walls.

Air rushed past her, ripping through her clothes, her hair, her face and tearing her breath from her throat. She toppled head over heels, unable to stop her fall, even as she groped for hanging roots or in hopes of digging her nails into the wall to slow her fall. She couldn't reach the wall, but her hands definitely knocked into a solid object. She whacked into another object and it sent her flying into another one, the wind leaving her in a rush.

Trying to regain her breath, Renata swiveled her head around and realized she wasn't hitting rock, but everyday objects like a rocking chair, a dresser, a mirror (which reflected her back upside down) and a lantern, just casually floating in midair.

'_Wha...but, that's not possible!' _she thought in confusion, her descent slowing down considerably as she began to notice more objects swirling around her, as though she was in an absurd solar system. She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing, unable to make sense of the illogical things flying past her.

'_Desks, candles, a bookcase? How is this happening? How is it that I'm falling so slowly? Surely I should be dead.'_

"It appears as if I've become weightless," Renata said aloud, not feeling strange but more relaxed at hearing her own voice. "I could land on my feet, like a cat, and not worry about breaking a bone. My goodness, I don't even know where I'll end up or how I will get back up. I shan't have followed that bunny, huh? I must be dreaming, or else I conked my head without realizing it and now I'm going mad." She paused, considering this. "Oh dear, I'd better find some treatment wherever I'm going before I head back or I daresay I'll embarrass father. He does not like being made a fool of, I'll tell you." Though Renata was not speaking to anyone, she felt obligated to talk as though she were having a conversation with a real person. "I mean, he already gets angry about my constant daydreaming and talk of adventures into the unknown without the need of a man. Oh, it looks as if there is a ground after all. I see it!"

A tile floor was indeed getting closer, and as Renata landed neatly on her feet, she saw a flash of pink and blue disappear into a door down the hallway.

"Oh Miss Rabbit, please slow down! Please!" Once more gathering up her skirts, Renata bolted after the retreating girl, skidding slightly on the slippery floor and bursting through the door, looking around for the rabbit.

However, the room was empty except for the many doors that lined the walls, each painted identical and none standing out as a potential exit. She nervously took two steps into the room and the door behind her suddenly swung shut, enclosing her in the space.

It only got weirder; the doors along the walls began to spin very fast around in a circle, blurring together and making Renata's eyes water. She blinked a few times and the doors stopped moving, now still in their new places.

"That was quite alarming," she mumbled to herself, striding across the room to the door directly across from her. "I shall go by natural instinct and choose the door most obvious to me." However, when she pulled the door handle, she found it to be locked. She tugged and wrenched, but the door would not budge. She slammed her fists against it, tried kicking it, and even screamed at it, but the door remained as still as it had been. Furious, Renata went from door to door, yanking irritably at the handles, but found them to be as immovable as the first one. There was two doors she hadn't tried, so she made her way to them, cursing under her breath just as the room rumbled once again and the doors began spinning again, and after ten seconds, stopped once more, leaving an irate Renata to stand in her original spot.

"Well this is just great, how am I suppose to get out? Do you just expect me to starve to death and my body to rot here for all eternity?" She asked the room furiously, hands on her hips and narrowing her chocolate orbs to slits. Huffing, Renata began feeling the walls for something, she wasn't sure what, that would get her out of this damned room. When she felt nothing, she cursed some more and screamed out, "Couldn't I just have a damn key or something?"

As though responding to her call, a golden key appeared in the middle of the room, glittering on the floor. Excited, Renata snatched it up and began sticking it into the key holes, hoping for a door to actually open. No such luck. The key would neither fit nor pop the lock.

Frustrated again, Renata threw herself on the floor and dug her nails into the tile, feeling fear rise up with her anger. Was this room taunting, pulling at her emotions and deliberately making her upset?

"Alright, room, you've been pushing it, but I won't let you play with my feelings. I'll find a way out." She tapped the key along the wall and tried them in the locks again, the only outcome more frustration and more profanity spewed forth. She threw the key again the wall and snapped, "How about giving me the right key, huh?"

The key in her hand vanished suddenly and a small table appeared in the middle of the room. Upon it was a silver key that was covered in intricate designs and a square cake. Heart jumping madly in her chest, Renata immediately went to the table and grabbed both objects, staring at both intently.

"I do hope this key works." She glanced at the cake and saw, written in calligraphy with red frosting, were the words "Eat Me."

"Eat me," the brunette read out loud, making sure she wasn't imagining it. What a strange thing to write on a cake. Admittedly, she'd only eaten a small cake earlier and her stomach was rumbling, so, feeling the situation wouldn't get worse, she took a bite and swallowed. She counted the seconds, holding her breath and waiting for something bizarre to happen. Nothing. She put the whole thing in her mouth and let the rest of it pass down her throat, feeling a shiver go up her back. Renata waited with bated breath, hoping for something to happen, something that could help her, but the room and Renata herself remained still and the same. With a sigh, Renata brushed it off and strode to a door and jammed the key inside it, feeling excited when the lock turned and clicked, allowing her to push open the door.

The gasp escaped her before she could stop it. She was standing in the middle of a large garden, a wild one to be sure, that was full of plants and animals she'd never seen before. She saw a blue penguin chase a yellow mouse with red cheeks around a dandelion, and saw a large caterpillar smoking a pipe atop a mushroom. The fungi were in many different colors, as were the flowers and berries, and the more she looked, the more the picture seemed to gain color and the more illogical it became. She saw rocking horses with wings soaring low over the tall grass, and caused them to whinny indignantly when she got too close; she spotted a dalmatian puppy with colorful butterfly wings swoop in and join in the penguin and mouse's game, tagging them with his little paws and taking flight when they came after him.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Renata observed quietly, turning in circles as she walked, unable to focus on one strange sight as the next one got even stranger. She couldn't see how grass and flowers and mushrooms could be taller than her, but there they were, standing as tall as skyscrapers, glaring down at her, as though challenging her to pluck them now.

She felt puny near such large objects, which made her try to back soundlessly in the tall grass to avoid the stares of the animals and -to her alarm- flowers, who watched her suspiciously. As she surreptitiously took two steps back, a pair of strong and strangely familiar arms fastened themselves around and yanked her back, startling her and strangling a shriek from erupting from her. Renata opened her mouth to voice her alarm, but a gloved hand clamped itself over her mouth and her whole body was turned around to come face to face with a familiar pair of emerald orbs.

"Hey, sweetheart, you miss me?" Renata irritably pushed his hand off her mouth.

"You again! Ugh, how did you get into my dream?" The brunette was blushing at their closeness, unable to back away since her back was pressed into a mushroom stem and it felt too firm to push through.

The chartreuse haired boy wore his smirk as he surveyed her, the hungry look in his eye alarming her slightly. "This isn't a dream, stupid, this is a real place. A real world alongside yours, a place where you truly belong."

"Belong? You can't be serious-" Renata stopped talking when she saw him pull out a flask of purple liquid and brought it close to her face, wiggling it teasingly in front of her nose.

"To belong, there's a few things you need to do. First step was eating the cake, and since you're here you obviously ate it. Next step is to drink this." He shook the liquid. "So, drink up." He tried pushing it into her hand, but Renata pulled away.

"There's no way I'm drinking that, I don't know what you could have put in it!" exclaimed a flabberghasted Renata, who couldn't comprehend what he was talking about nor could she believe he was trying to convince her this place was real.

An irritated face flickered on his handsome features and he adjusted the violet bow on his outfit. "Oh really? Well, if you won't willingly take it, I guess we'll have to make some adjustments." His smirk returned as he ripped the cork off with his teeth and tossing it aside, he emptied the entire contents into his mouth. Confused, Renata watched him throw the flask aside, but didn't have time to move before he pinned her arms behind her back and gripped her chin firmly in the other hand.

Then he kissed her.

Renata's eyes widened, but even as she struggled fruitlessly, she felt the liquid pooling itself into her mouth, and she realized with horror that he was making her drink it while kissing her. She tried to jerk her face aside, but he was strong and he held her steady. She would surely suffocate if she couldn't break free, and felt herself involuntarily swallow down the liquid, every drop until he finally relinquished his grip on her, wiping his mouth and smirking triumphantly.

Coughing, Renata reacted the only way she knew how: she slapped him.

He jerked to the side from the force, rubbing his cheek, but unfortunately, she hadn't wiped the smile off his face.

"How dare you force me to drink that vile substance!" Renata cried, feeling her throat gingerly as though she expected it to burst. The green haired man just laughed.

"Don't worry, I could've have forced you to drink it many other ways, but I didn't want to pass up a chance to kiss you." He winked.

'_He stole my first kiss and doesn't even feel any remorse!' _"Well trust me, it wasn't pleasant. A true man doesn't force a woman to do things she doesn't want to do." She narrowed her eyes at him, but he continued to smile at her, which infuriated her more. "Who are you, anyway? What do you want?"

"I told you, I came looking for you, my dear. And as for introductions, I seemed to have neglected them, huh?" He swept off his hat and bowed his head. "I am Drew Hayden the Hatter, at your service." He took the brunette's hand and kissed it, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. She shivered from the contact and pulled her hand away.

"I am...Renata Carlton," she replied hesitantly, not sure that it was smart to disclose her name to a stranger, but her pride was in more control than her brain at the moment. "And I'd appreciate if you left me alone." She turned on her heel and strode away, her head high but her cheeks red.

"Fine, bye for now," the ever mysterious Drew whispered from behind her and when she looked back, he was gone in a whirl of wind. Nervous, Renata turned back to go the way she came to find it to be replaced with a forest path rather than an open field like before. She gulped.

"This place gets freakier and freakier by the moment," she told the silent air, which had considerably darkened and gave the feeling of pressing in on you from all sides. Hugging her arms, Renata nervously made her way down the path, her breathing shallow.

As she walked, Renata felt as if many eyes were trained onto her presence and she turned to look behind her, hoping against hope she wouldn't find green eyes in her face. She lucked out this time and was greeted only by the darkness. Relieved, she continued on down the path.

The farther she went, the more she noticed the trees appeared to become thicker and more twisted, tangled together and growing on top of each other, fighting for dominance. She swallowed again, a chill creeping up her back as she kept walking, her footsteps making no sound against the gravel, which she found odd. Surely her feet scuffing the rock would make some kind of noise.

"I wish for that field again, at least it had the appearance of cheerfulness!" Renata commented to no one in particular, brushing her fingers through her hair and wiping her glasses on the sleeve of her dress.

"I know something with the appearance of cheerfulness!"

Renata jumped in surprise and rammed her glasses back on her face, squinting into the darkness for the source of the voice. She didn't see anyone, even when she spun in a full circle.

"Who's there?" Renata called.

"Up here, silly," the voice said again, and Renata saw a row of teeth grinning at her in the darkness. Then, the form of a girl solidified itself around the mouth, perching on a tree branch above Renata's head. She wore a purple skirt and a striped black and purple bodice, and on her legs she had on black and white zigzag patterned tights with black boots that had sharp, pointy heels. The girl herself had glittery, cinnamon toast colored eyes with large pupils and her short, brown hair tickled her cheeks, casting parts of her face in more shadow.

"You...how did you do that?" Renata gasped, staring at the girl in surprise. She just giggled into her hand.

"I was born with the talent. I am Mai the Cheshire Cat, after all." The short haired brunette smiled mysteriously at Renata again.

"Hello, my name's Renata. And...did you say Cheshire cat?"

"Oh, yeah, didn't you see the ears?" A pair of cat's ears flicked up from her hair, which had been hidden before, but now stood up proudly on top of her head. Renata gaped and the cat girl laughed at her reaction.

"First a bunny hybrid, now a cat hybrid!" Renata vocalized in an exasperated voice, crossing her arms and frowning up at the cat girl. The girl called Mai pouted.

"What's wrong with that? Didn't you know we existed?"

Renata shook her head. "I really need to wake up. These are all figments of my imagination and none of this is real."

Mai giggled and the longer haired brunette noticed for the first time a long, brown tail curling around the cat girl's legs. She was slightly hypnotized by it, but snapped back when she heard Mai say, "Speaking of bunny hybrids, were you looking for one by any chance?"

"Yes! I followed her and that's how I ended up falling into a hole and soon found myself here. Could you tell me where she went?"

Mai yawned and laid back against the branch, running a hand through her short hair. "I could, but what fun would that be?"

Annoyed, Renata said, "I'm not in the mood for fun. I just want to find that rabbit and get out of here. So, where did she go?"

"The bunny or the rabbit?" Mai asked in a bored tone, examining her nails in a critical way.

"They're the same thing!" snapped Renata, her fists clenching. "I want to find the bunny hybrid with the pink tutu!"

"She went left."

Renata sighed in relief and started for the path. "Thank you."

"Or she might have went right," Mai said thoughtfully.

"Which is it?" Renata questioned, her temper mounting again.

She sat up and beamed brightly. "Left, I'm ninety percent sure. She was mumbling about how she couldn't miss a wedding...a wedding." Her eyes widened. "Oh no, the wedding! I ought to have been there by now. Sayōnara, Renata-chan!" She evaporated into thin air, literally, not like Drew did, but actually disappeared in front of Renata's eyes.

Renata sighed. "'Onward and outward,'" she quoted to comfort herself, thinking about how many times Lizzie had said that to her and wishing she bothered to ask her why she did. She tried to imagine the party guests searching for her, wondering where she had run off to and felt a twinge of guilt at leaving Lizzie and Kazuo to the mercy of their parents as well as her own. If her head had been clear, Renata was sure she would've tried to convince her parents and Kazuo's parents to call off the engagement so he and Lizzie could be happy.

But she knew in her heart it wouldn't have made a difference. And now she was stuck in this bizarre world full of bizarre inhabitants who she was for sure were all quite mad.

She didn't realize how far she had walked until she realized she was no longer in the forest and had stepped into a garden full of normal sized, healthy flowers and a large tent set in the middle of the carefully arranged flowers. She wondered why a large tent stood in the middle of nowhere, though she figured people were inside because she could hear music, laughter, and the clanking of drinks.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I am too late! I am too late!" Renata turned to the frantic voice and saw the rabbit hybrid standing at the entrance of the tent, looking crushed as she stared into the contents. Renata immediately rushed toward her.

"Miss Rabbit, Miss Rabbit! Oh, I finally caught up to you!" She came to a halt beside her, but her smile faded when she saw the golden haired girl's expression. "Miss Rabbit? Are you alright?"

"She is not alright, can't you see that?" a sharp voice said behind her, and Renata turned to the speaker. Her heart jumped into her throat.

"Lizzie?" Renata's voice was a mere whisper as she took in the familiar appearance, right down from the bow perched atop her head to the large bow on the front of her dress. But her dress was black rather than an orchid violet from the garden party earlier and now she had black and white striped tights on. "How did you get here? How did you switch outfits?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, looking slightly cold. "Lizzie? That is not my name. My name is Kendra."

"But…" Renata was terribly confused, and while she tried to rack her brains for an appropropriate response, the light brunette approached the sniffing bunny and laid a hand on her shoulder. Her face seemed to twitch before her icy demeanor melted away to reveal a kind smile.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Could I help you?"

The rabbit rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "It's too late," she said feebly, gesturing at the inside of the tent. "I arrived too late. I couldn't stop the wedding."

"Why would you want to stop the wedding?" Renata asked gently, walking up to stand by the Lizzie look alike, hoping to reassure the girl.

"He married Dawn! He married her because I didn't confess my feelings for him in time." She started to cry again, clutching her face and shaking violently.

Not-Lizzie patted her shoulder. "What's your name, honey?"

The bunny girl sniffled and managed to hiccup, "S-Serena."

"Well, Serena-san, you must consider that this boy-"

"-Ash," Serena the bunny girl corrected.

"Ash," Lizzie's doppelganger amended, smiling in a reassuring way. "He probably married this girl because he's in love with her and not just because he didn't hear your feelings. I'm sure if you arrived on time you would've came with good intentions, but you must consider his and his bride's feelings and as hard as it is, you might want to let him go. You don't want to trail after someone who has feelings for someone else, especially a married man. That's opening a can of worms you might regret doing."

'_Wow...' _Renata marveled at her words as she glanced inside the tent, immediately spotting the bride's long white dress and the beautiful girl in it, who was being spun around by a raven haired man that was grinning from ear to ear, looking like the happiest man alive. The bride brushed her long, royal blue hair over her shoulder and her matching eyes were full of laughter as she gazed into her groom's melted chocolate colored ones. _'They look so sweet together...' _She wouldn't dare say that out loud to Serena, but she couldn't help but be entranced by their obvious adoration and love. She couldn't imagine what would've happened if the blond haired bunny unceremoniously barged in and spilt her guts to Ash in front of everyone else, not only embarrassing herself but him as well. Renata suddenly felt better about slowing Serena's journey.

"B-but, I love him, I'll never stop loving him," Serena said meekly, tugging on her skirt. "He's my hero."

Not-Lizzie smiled sadly. "If you truly love someone, sometimes you have to let them go. You don't want to dampen his mood, you know? Spare his feelings and recover yours. It isn't easy, but you can do it. I know you can."

Serena wiped her eyes. "You know, you're right. Thank you…?"

Not-Lizzie smiled and outstretched her hand. "Wendy."

'_Wendy?'_

Serena beamed. "Thank you, Wendy-san! I'll truly take your words to heart, but it may be awhile before I'm truly happy again. Bye-bye!" And with that, the bunny girl vanished. Kendra-Wendy started walking away when Renata caught up with her,

"I thought you said your name was Kendra!"

She looked slightly taken aback, then comprehension dawned on her face and she smiled slightly. "Oh, that wasn't me."

Renata frowned. "What do you mean? Of course it was you!"

Not-Lizzie laughed softly. "No I mean you're talking to the wrong _me. _I am Wendy. Kendra is one of my personalities."

"Wh-what?"

Wendy smiled in slight pity, as though she was used to being questioned and she felt bad for confusing the dark brunette. "I have multiple _mes, _multiple personalities. They all have different names, and sometimes they take control without me realizing it. I go by many different names so you must understand why I was confused when you first approached me. I guess you must have irritated me to bring out Kendra."

"Oh." Renata felt strange. She'd been meeting weird people all day, but meeting a girl with multiple personalities that resembled her best friend down to the last freckle was odd. She knew Lizzie had multiple personalities, but hers were more controlled and depending on who she was addressing brought out either kind, shy, and polite Lizzie or irritated, rude, and slightly tenacious Lizzie. Lizzie didn't name her personalities, but Renata was sure she'd consider it.

They walked a little bit in silence, not really awkward but not comfortable either. Renata decided to break it.

"How long have we moved through this fog? I've become quite sick of it."

Wendy laughed a little. "It is rather gloomy, isn't it?"

"Is that how you see it?"

The voice startled Renata while Wendy stayed relaxed and wore a pleasant smile on her face. Renata swiveled around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Why does everyone here have to appear dramatically?" Renata asked in irritation, her voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance.

"What fun would it be if we just walked up and said 'hi'?" The voice said again, but this time sounded lighter and friendlier. Outlined in the fog was a tall, dark haired boy, dressed in all black and wearing an amused smile. He reminded Renata of Kazuo and looked a lot like him except the eyes were wrong. This boy's was a dark indigo violet and looked more open and honest.

Renata rolled her eyes. "It isn't a play, it is just a dream. You do not need to appear spectacularly out of the fog!"

The boy shifted in the fog and he was obscured for a moment, but nonetheless his voice drifted out, sardonically, "Some of us can actually pull that off and look good, whether you do or not. Most likely not since you're so snippy."

The dark brunette stamped her foot. "Hey, I happen to not be a troll, thank you!"

She could make out his smiling face in the fog. "Of course not, you're very beautiful."

Renata felt her cheeks heat up as well as her confusion. "Well, th-thank you, sir."

Snide laughter came from the fog this time. "Don't thank me, people say those things all the time to make someone unattractive feel better."

Infuriated and now beyond confused, Renata spat back, "What do you mean? I am not ugly, I actually had my first kiss today!"

"Of course you're not ugly, I don't think anyone would think that about you. And I'm sure your first kiss was more than satisfactory."

"Huh? Oh…" Taken aback, she replied cautiously, "Actually, it was pretty terrible because the guy kind of forced himself on me and made me drink this weird stuff. Not my dream kiss, but now that's it gone I can't have it back and it bothers me."

The voice snorted. "It was probably terrible because you're an inexperienced kisser and butchered it."

"Hey! What's up with the double sides? Either be nice or mean or just go away, don't tease me!" Renata growled, looking furious as a tick pulsed in her temple.

Wendy, who had been mildly listening to the conversation, said, "Alright, quit teasing her and come out."

The boy laughed and emerged fully from the fog, striding up to them with a warm smile. He pushed his dark hair out of his face, which brought attention to his beautifully sculpted features and fair skin that contrasted perfectly with his black hair.

"Nice to see you, Wendy and nice to meet you," he said kindly to first Wendy and then Renata, bringing her hand to his mouth and pecking it gently.

"What's your name?" Renata asked, her cheeks flushed a little.

The boy smiled a little more. "Eugene, but you can call me Gene."

"Brother, can we stop with this charade? I'm tired of it," another voice said from behind Gene and another boy stepped out, which was an identical copy of Gene minus the smile. He mouth was set into a firm, grim line and his hands were shoved in his pockets, looking bored.

"Oh, Renata-san, this is my brother, Oliver, but friends often refer him as Noll, or in certain cases, _Naru-chan."_

The bored twin looked even more irritated. "A stupid nickname."

Gene grinned. "But it fits you perfectly you stupid narcissist." He continued to look sweet as he clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you as well, _Naru-chan_," Renata said with a giggle, putting a lot of emphasis on the nickname even though the foreign name came off her tongue awkwardly. Naru responded with a glare, which if could've been used as a weapon, would have sliced the darker brunette in half.

"How about we all go to the Hatter's, he has nice tea parties." Wendy smiled encouragingly at Renata, and she knew she couldn't refuse.

"Alright."

"Sounds good," agreed Gene with a closed mouth smile.

"Whatever," Naru said curtly.

"Great!" exclaimed Wendy, grabbing Renata's hand and pulling her along, her smile larger than before. "Ooh, it'll be so much fun, I can't wait!"

"Whoa, Wendy, slow down!" Renata called, managing to grab Gene's hand at the last moment so he was also pulled along while trying to stay in pace with the excited girl, but found it almost impossible without her weight balanced.

"Wendy?" The light brunette glanced back at her with an amused face. "I'm not Wendy, I'm Lily! I'm the excited and hyper one! C'mon, faster!"

Renata tried to protest, but Wendy-Lily would not stop yanking them along, and after going up and down several hills, Renata felt almost at the point of collapsing. "Please slow down, Lily, I'm exhausted."

"No need to worry, we're already here!" Lily pointed to a long wooden table set in the middle of a lawn, which looked slightly overgrown and abandoned. The table was set with a long, white paper cloth covered in various stains and had tea cups, kettles, dishes, and a variety of other items perched upon it. There were already people seated at the table, drinking tea and chatting and in some cases, throwing food.

"Guess that means the party's already in full swing! C'mon!" The four of them took seats around the table and the other guests turned to look at them.

Renata looked around the table and recognized the rabbit girl Serena sitting across from her, gloomily sipping her tea and to her right was the raven haired boy from the tent and next to him was his new bride, the girl with the long blue hair. Sitting in the middle of the table was the Cheshire Cat, Mai, who was plucking pastries from a package next to her, apparently not caring she was obnoxiously perched on the dinner table. Across from the blunette was a girl dressed in red with blue overalls and had a hat perched on top of her brown pigtails precariously. She looked like she was trying not to nod off, half slumped over the table and apparently not noticing her hand in her teacup. And next to her was…

"Why, so glad of you to join us," the chartreuse haired boy said slyly, his eyes on Renata. She looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh, you've met the Hatter, Renata-san?" asked the now calm Wendy, smiling sweetly at the darker brunette. She seemed genuinely curious, but even so, Renata was still a bit traumatized from Drew's sudden attack from earlier.

Renata snorted. "You could say that."

Mai giggled from her spot on the table. "I feel sorry for you. Grasshead usually is a total flirt when he first meets a girl or he's a total jerk. Depends on what mood you catch him in." She crawled over the table and literally floated between the twins, smiling affectionately at both of them, particularly the rude one, Naru, who surprisingly gave her a small smile and caused her to blush.

Drew looked irritated. "What have I told you about calling me Grasshead?"

Renata giggled along with the rest of the group, who apparently loved to torment the flirt. Renata felt more comfortable with the table all of a sudden. Anyone who tortured her tormentor was fine by her.

"Well, you certainly said some colorful things about it," Wendy said with a grin, looking at Drew with cruel amusement over the top of her tea cup.

"And I think he also said not to call him that," Naru piped in, looking pleased with the charteruse haired boy's further deepening of anger. "One couldn't help but call him that, right? He does have a nice meadow on top of his head."

Everyone snorted into their tea cups, except for the sleeping girl with pigtails. The blunette leaned over the table and poured hot tea over the girl's hand. She screeched and sat up quickly, looking around wildly and causing her hat to fly off and into Drew's cup. Renata saw with a gasp that the girl had little mouse ears protruding from her head. She rubbed under her nose and looked drearily at all of them. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, we're taunting Grasshead," The raven haired boy named Ash chuckled, looping his arm around the blunette.

Dawn giggled and leaned into Ash. "You're missing it, so join in."

The mouse girl's eyes sparkled at the sight of the new couple's close bond, and Renata could tell this girl had wanted them together for a long time. Serena ruffled her bunny ears and tore her gaze away, sipping her tea in a kind of pensive way.

"So, Renata-san, remember when you said earlier today that you had your first kiss?" Gene asked unexpectedly, which alarmed her at being spoken to directly after they had been teasing Drew, and she suddenly felt shy with many pairs of eyes on her.

"I did say that, but-"

"Who was it with? I know everyone, so just drop a name!" The mouse girl chirped in, smiling down the table at Renata. "I'm Lyra by the way. And that's my favorite couple over there, Dawn and Ash. They were just married today."

"A pleasure," the newly weds and Renata said to each other in unison, inclining their heads.

"So tell us who it was," Wendy said with a small smirk, twirling her cup between her fingers.

"Um…" Renata shook her head, her cheeks turning a cherry red.

Drew laughed darkly at her struggle to remain silent. "Alright guys, no more suspense, she kissed me. I gave her the potion to drink so she could live in the Wonderworld with us."

The table brought out in murmurs.

"Wait, I'm not staying here," Renata interjected, now annoyed at the suggestive looks they were giving her about Drew. "I _accidentally _arrived here. I fell into a hole and somehow ended up here."

Serena, looking grim, said, "No one just gets here by accident. They either have a big importance here or end up staying here. And like Drew said, you ate a special cake and drank a special concoction that allowed you to stay here. The cake gets you through the security doors, but they'll only give it to you if you're worthy enough to enter. The potion allows you to live here."

Renata felt panicked now. "But, I can't stay here! I have family and I have a really close friend back home and I would miss her to death."

Wendy tilted her head. "Are you talking about the girl you mistook me for?"

The dark brunette nodded. "She's my closest and my most dearest friend and I couldn't possibly imagine living without her. She's…someone I can relate to. We talk to each other a lot and she even gave me the nickname 'Gabby-chan' because I 'gab too much.' I have to return her because me and her are having family issues that tie to the same thing and I have to help her make amends. I'll have to go back soon."

The others were silent, and before they could speak, a loud voice said loudly, "Oh, how touching. Yes, please go, I do not need another girl throwing themselves at Drew!"

A girl about their ages approached through the fog wearing a royal robe over a strapless red heart-shaped bodice that wove into a dark material that made a slight slit on the stomach to show it off and the rest fanned out beside her. She wore a crown on top her brown hair and her cerulean eyes flashed dangerously at Renata as she approached.

"Here we go," Mai mumbled, grinning along with the others as the royal girl halted at the table, leaning on a golden staff bedecked with a red heart.

"Who're you?" Renata asked, sounding a bit more rude than she had intended.

The girl scoffed and looked irritably at Renata. "Excuse me, you won't address me in such a vulgar manner. I am May, the Queen of Hearts."

"She has a big temper," Gene whispered in her ear, and Renata sighed. _'Everyone has a temper here.'_

"Renata Carlton, nice to meet you, your majesty," Renata said politely. May inclined her head but still gave her a suspicious look. However, when she looked at Drew, she adopted a sweet smile and batted her eyelashes.

"Have you considered my offer?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Of course I have, and I decline. I can't deal with your terms."

May looked offended and spat, "OH REALLY?! WELL, FINE, I'LL JUST FORGET THAT YOU EVEN EXIST!" Renata found herself hating the queen a little less.

"Would you like to join us, May-domo?" Wendy asked politely, smiling sweetly at the severe girl, who nodded and thanked her, sitting in between Wendy and Lyra and taking a sip of tea. After a few minutes, she seemed to regain her composure and said across the table,

"Renata-san, I'm sorry for my actions, I just haven't been happy lately. Could you forgive me?"

"Of course," Renata said with a big smile, giving her the thumbs up.

"May's always cranky, don't mind her, sweetheart," Drew teased, smirking at May and winking at Renata. May's face turned red with anger.

"SHUT UP, HAYDEN, HOW ABOUT I SLAP YOU?!"

"No violence at the table," Gene said carefully, giving both offenders a scolding look. May puffed out her cheeks in irritation and Drew just flipped his hair with his fingers and said nothing. The rest of the table burst out laughing, Renata included, and she never felt more at home than she did right there with that group of people. She wished Lizzie could be here too, or the table would not be complete. Her face popped into her mind, smiling and pulling her up when Renata felt like falling. But then her heartbroken face appeared in her mind when she found out Renata was betrothed to her true love. She saw the look of hurt on her face and that she needed the comfort only a best friend could provide.

When she looked across the table, she noticed everyone smiling laughing and saw that Wendy was gone. She met Drew's emerald eyes across the table and he smiled for her, a secret smile that made her heart dance. He nodded at her and mouthed, _'Go, she needs you.'_

_'Lizzie...she needs me...'_

"Gabby-chan!"

_'I feel so heavy...'_

"Renata-san!"

_'Can I even open my eyes?'_

"Gabby-chan!"

Renata's eyes snapped open. She was lying on her back on the forest floor, her hair spread out around her. She sat up and winced, clutching her head and looked around in confusion.

She found two familiar faces close to her own, looking concerned.

"You woke up, finally!" exclaimed Lizzie, pulling the darker brunette in for a tight squeeze. "If you hadn't woke up, I don't know how I would have gone on. You had me worried, Gabby-chan." She pouted and Renata could see the deep worry in her eyes.

"I was...asleep?" Renata wasn't sure whether to feel better that she'd imagined it all or upset because her new friends were just figments of her imagination.

"Yeah, and we have to go now," Kazuo said urgently, helping Lizzie pull her up.

"Go where?" Renata asked as they began running through the trees.

"This is our chance to run away together, and we were hoping you'd come with," Lizzie said, looking pleading. "Please? I promise you won't regret it."

"I trust you, Lizzie," Renata said truthfully. In all honesty, she did not want to return home and she did not want to lose Lizzie, so why not? "But why won't I regret it?"

"Because I brought some people with me," Lizzie giggled, pulling both Kazuo and Renata towards an enormous, gnarled tree. Renata was confused. Lizzie plucked a lantern from the ground and flashed its light towards the roots of the trunks and Renata peeked in, curious, and spotting eight familiar faces grinning back up her from below, nearly had a heart attack.

"No way-"

"Of course way, sweetheart, that was the whole point of your dream, was it not, to see if you'd cope well with us." Out from behind the tree stepped the chartreuse haired boy, who was smirking and twisting his hat.

Renata almost squealed with joy, but restrained herself and instead smiled back at him. "Oh, Grasshead, you're so mean."

"And you're smaller than me," he growled, wounded by the offending nickname and came right up to her, looking down at her with disdain. "Maybe I should start calling you Shrimp."

"Whatever, Grasshead." Renata took his hand and gripped onto Lizzie's, she paused and said, "Wait."

"What?" Lizzie asked, looking nervous. "They'll find us if we don't hurry!"

"Lizzie, how did you know I'd get along with everyone and how did you get me into a dream communication with everyone?"

She answered simply, "Some things are better left a secret, but I had a funny feeling you would all click."

Renata frowned. "But...wait, are you even from Japan or are you from this Wonderworld? Have I been dreaming about you this whole time or were you real?"

Lizzie smiled mysteriously. "What do you think, Gabby-chan?"

"To be honest, I don't know anymore." And on that note, the four escapees jumped into the hole and disappeared from reality forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Mwahaha, dramatic end! Was Lizzie her imagination or real?**

**Drew: I can't believe you put yourself in this story *flips hair* you're so conceited.**

**Me: You're one to talk, Grasshead! **

**Drew: T.T watch it**

**Lyra: And you gave yourself a hot boyfriend- no fair!**

**Me: Well, I am the author, so suck it. Besides, this was mainly about Gabby-chan, not me. *wink* I hoped you loved it, Gabby, and I hope it wasn't butchered x.x And P.S., I know you went crazy when Drew kissed you c;**

**Drew: Yeah, she probably did.**

**May: Shut up, Grasshead *punches him in the kidney***

**Drew: OWWW!**

**Gene: *smiles* ooh yay, I was in the story too.**

**Mai: You were adorable.**

**Naru: *clears throat* Anyway, R&R for Lizzie or she'll explode.**

**Me: Will not!**

**Dawn: Tell us what you thought about the characters' roles, what you thought of the OCs, the plot, and just about anything that you liked/disliked!**

**I'll put the drawing in my bio so you can go see it because this thingy is being a poop terd dx**

**And if that doesn't work just go to my bio, click my deviantart link and go to my albums. You'll sure to find it there (; **

**ANOTHER BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GABBY-CHAN BECAUSE SHE'S AWESOME! :D And if there are spelling/grammar just quote them and let me know so I can edit them later, I have to go clean.**

**Sayōnara, folks!**

**Bewitchingly,**

**- demon alice.**


End file.
